Speak Not of Angel's Secrets
by Samantha-Girl Scout
Summary: After years of being gone, Nuya, Misha's daughter, has had to grow up with only Shia as a mother figure. Signs of Misha comming back begin to apear, but no one knows what the elder angels have in store. How will it play out? [MishaKotaro]


((DISCLAIMER: (Sam) Neither of us own Pita Ten. I typed this up, Cat helped a bit, and we both own Nuya and any other charries that you don't recognize from the anime/manga!! We hope you enjoy this!!))

Speak not of Angel's Secrets

Prologue

A tall man crept silently into his apartment, beyond exhausted. Tonight had been a long one again. His co-workers didn't stay as long as he did. Why did he do this to himself? The very late man glanced at the clock. He winced when he read 4:30 am. How had it gotten to be so late? He was supposed to be here to get his daughter ready for tomorrow!

Like always, as he ventured towards his daughter's room he could hear her music playing. As casually as possible he opened her door to find the only light in the room was coming from a butterfly lamp (it was actually a nightlight, but his daughter would never admit to that) that gave off a soft bluish glow. Smiling fondly the man walked over to her bed. He tucked her in and also tucked in her favorite stuffed animal, a yellowish-tinted-with-age bunny named Suki by its owner, right next to her. Her mother had given it to her right after she had been born.

'Misha, I wish you could see how our daughter has grown to be an intelligent and beautiful young lady,' the man thought wistfully. It was true, the child before her father was motherless. Sure, she had Shia to be a mother figure in her life but she still didn't have her mother there to do mother-daughter things with her.

Her father silently remembered that night long ago. The night her mother left to go on a mission to who-knows-where. 'Why the hell did they have to take Misha, my Misha? They knew she'd leaver her first and only child behind!' His fists clenched as the thought of the PTB (powers that be), the people who took his wife away. His daughter would be graduating before anyone knew what was going on! Would Misha ever see her daughter graduate?

His daughter stirred but didn't awaken. He could hear a door far off opening and closing softly. The soft padding of petite feet reached his ears. The soft tinkling of a bell in the corner of his daughter's room rang. 'Looks like Shia and Nya are awake now. God, why do they have to wake up at five am every day?' The opening of Nuya's room, Nuya being his daughter, Shia stared in surprise. She nodded to him respectfully then turned to go and make breakfast.

"No, Shia, you do not need to leave." the man said in a hushed tone. The much older woman nodded and then entered. A cat that had been sleeping leapt onto Shia's shoulder gracefully.

"Higuchi-san, you are thinking about Misha-san aren't you?" Shia said in her naturally quiet tone. Her kind eyes seemed especially sad as she cast her eyes down towards the floor, "I also miss her dearly." Kotaro nodded also very sad; he too missed her.

"Shia you may not understand this, but I miss Misha every day, every minute, even every moment since she has been gone. There isn't one day that I don't think of how I could have done something! What if I would have tried to speak with the PTB instead of her? Could I have persuaded them to let her stay indefinitely here with Nuya and me? Sure, she was able to stay a year after Nuya's birth, but she wasn't able to stay forever. The PTB said she would be back. They said they would return her to us soon! Did they not realize that soon is a week, a month maybe even a few years? Certainly not fifteen and half years!" Kotaro breathed heavily, his anger rose within him. Shia seemed frightened of his new change of mood. But then again he had never gotten this angry before. He was about to calm Shia down; he was only shouting because he was frustrated, but a movement in the bed that he was standing by caught his eye. 'Great I woke her up,' was all he could think.

Blinking a few times the little smile that only showed itself on her face during the night was gone, a small confused frown replacing it quickly. Confused eyes looked between her father and only mother that she had ever known.

"Daddy?" Nuya quietly asked. She had never taken to calling him 'Dad' she didn't know why, but she just didn't. "What's going on? Why are you... yelling?" His daughter trailed of nervously. He had done something likes this a few times, but he never told her exactly what it was. He never told her anything really. When her father didn't answer, Nuya became concerned. "Daddy what's wrong?" her father sighed unsure as to what he should say.

"Nothing, Aiko," Kotaro said using his nickname that he had given to her long ago, "I'm just upset that one of my co-workers left." It wasn't a complete lie, Misha had sort-of been a co-worker to him... only in the parental area of life.

"Oh, is it the same one that left right after I was born?" Nuya asked her father had used this excuse many times before; she still wasn't quite sure why he missed this co-worker so much.

"Yes, the same one," he paused, looked at the clock, and then returned his gaze to his daughter again, "Well I was just checking in on you, and wanted to wish you luck tomorrow on your first day back to school," Kotoru walked over to his child, no rather his teen, (he still wouldn't admit that she wasn't his little girl anymore), and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Good night, Aiko-chan, I love you."

"I love you, too, Daddy, Goodnight," Nuya turned to Shia who was still standing in her doorway and gave her a small smile, "Good night, Naesan. Love ya'," Nuya gave Shia a slightly larger smile. Ever since Nuya could remember Shia had lived with herself and her father, and she had always called Shia her 'big sister' and Nuya loved her as such. She knew she always would.

"Good night, Aiko-chan," Shia quietly said giving her a nod before leaving her place at the door-jam to go into the living room to wait for Kotoru.

Kotaro tucked Nuya in and gave her another kiss on her forehead. "Have a good first-day-back-from-winter-break, Aiko-chan, and say hi to Yumi and Nozomi for me. I have seen either one of them for a long time," Kotaro said as he smiled sadly at his daughter. He left quietly, shutting the door behind him. Sighing the purple-haired man walked out to the living room to find Shia sitting in her oak rocker. She was staring into space as she rocked slowly back and forth. Her back rested gently against the two flat rectangular bars that kept the frame together. Her arms draped comfortably on the armrest. The younger man didn't move to gain her attention; instead, he just sank into his lazy-boy recliner, exhausted.

"You still need to tell Nuya about Misha-san, don't you?" Shia asked from her rocking chair. She didn't even open her eyes to see Kotaro nod his head.

"Yes," the younger man verbalized as he realized she wasn't going to be opening her eyes anytime soon, "But, I will tell before she graduates," Shia shook her head finally opening her eyes once again.

"No, we must tell her sooner. She is half-angel, who knows what will happen if she is not told of her heritage. She may grow her wings within the next year or so. Up until now, she has not shown any of her heritages yet. There is a small chance that it will not happen at all, but there is a greater chance that she will grow wings. If she is not told we may never find out that she grew them at all," Shia said sadly. Memories of her first child filled her mind. The child never grew wings, but his powers had been very strong. Who knew for sure how a half-angel would mature with the angel blood she held inside?

"I know, I know," the weary father rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration, " I just do not know how to tell her that her mother isn't a human, but rather an angel who was sent down here years ago, and was called back up to heaven because she was needed somewhere else! Instead I have to tell her half-truths like: 'She had to go away, but you'll see her again someday.'" Kotaro quoted his overly used line when it came to why Misha was missing, "With the way society is now Nuya probably thinks that Misha is either dead or has long since abandoned us. I don't like either view, but I just know that's how she probably feels!"

"Higuchi-san! You do not know if that is how se really feels or not," Shia chided sadly.

"I know, but I cannot help but think that she either hates Misha for leaving us, or that she hates me for letting her leave."

"But we can't assume that's how she really feels," Kotaro paused, what could he say to that? It was true after all, neither one knew what really went through her head.

"You're right," he sighed defeated. There was nothing more that really could be said. The exhausted man checked the clock on the wall again, 5:35. He shied getting up, "I'll be in my room if you need anything," he announced to no one in particular as he walked to his room.

The room was overly furnished. Half of the room seemed to be n perfect order. The other half was a mess. The closet was half filled on the disorderly side. Some of the drawers' contents had been emptied in a hurry. Kotaro looked longingly at the messy side of the room. Why did she have to leave, why? He quietly undressed and slid under the covers of his king-sized bed. He only took up half of the bed's space. Oh, how he missed her so!

mudkip003/SamanthaGS

Female eyes watched him as he lay to rest. White feathers flutter past the open doors that led to a balcony that over-looked a sleeping city. The owner of those sad eyes seemed to fly across the sky the tinkling of heavenly bells being the only sound she made. She gently landed on the floor of the balcony.

She looked sadly down at the sleeping man, deciding not to disturb him. Her wings opened and closed on their own accord. She was an angel. A pure blonde-haired angel who had come for her annual check-in. She had wanted to check-in on the girl, but her window had been closed. She was about to leave, but she decided to stay and wait until he awoke from his slumber.

------

Mudkip003: Heya! How are you? I didn't write this story, but I helped a whole lot. I love Pita Ten, and so Sam and I came up with this story idea. I named Nuya, and I came up with the title. It's a really awesome story. Also, the anime and manga ended diferently, so we based this off of the anime, but with some of the details from the manga.

Sam: Helloo!! How'd you like this so far? I wrote most of it 'cause Mudkip up there didn't want to... shifty eyes Now if any of you like this... REVIEW!! I won't write anything else unless you all review... pwease?? Pweeeety pwease??? With da extra specaial sprinkles on tops???? gives you all innocetly sad eyes


End file.
